The present invention relates to a pressurizing structure for windshield wiper, which is able to keep the blade of the wiper tightly attaching to the windshield and achieve a decorative effect. The pressurizing structure is applicable to various specifications of windshield wipers of various types of cars.
A conventional car windshield wiper is reciprocally moved to wipe off the water on the windshield via the blade of the wiper arm. The wiper arm is connected to a driving shaft by a simple resilient clip structure. The wiper arm can be folded into a position perpendicular to the windshield for a user to clean the windshield or replace the wiper arm. After a long period of use, elastic failure of the resilient clip may take place. This will result in that the blade cannot be positioned in parallel to the windshield and thus the water on the windshield can be hardly completely wiped off. The conventional windshield wiper only serves to wipe the windshield so that the appearance of the windshield wiper is often not specifically considered in manufacturing. Also, the wiper arm is generally made of metallic material and is subject to rusting.